What Was Lost in the Fire
by The Emcee
Summary: They had been traveling for months together. They had fought side by side and shed blood for one another. Perhaps it was time to take their relationship one step further… Vasquez/Faraday. Slash. Sexual Content


Title: What Was Lost in the Fire

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M for sexual content

Pairing: Vasquez/Faraday

Summary: They had been traveling for months together. They had fought side by side and shed blood for one another. Perhaps it was time to take their relationship one step further…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is a sequel to 'What Was Found in the Ashes'. It's an omega verse AU and contains male slash, so if you don't like those kinds of things, then don't read. If you do read, please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **What Was Lost in the Fire**

 **~…~**

Joshua Faraday had been traveling with Vasquez for a few months now.

After the events of Rose Creek and once everyone was healed up and the town looking better than it had when they had all arrived, their merry band of seven set off for parts unknown. They stuck together for quite some time, roughing it through the winter months, something that was easier with a group than it would've been going solo, but eventually, they all parted ways.

Goodnight and Billy were the first to leave, heading towards a nearby town. Running low on funds, they were planning on picking up right where they left off when Faraday sought them out. Though he was sad to see them go, he knew it was for the best. They needed time to be together and they couldn't exactly have that with five other sets of ears listening in.

Next was Red Harvest. He mentioned something about going to see his elders and that if they ever needed him, they'd know where to find him. Faraday had to admit that it wasn't the same, not having that little shit around.

Sam and Jack parted not long after that, which left Vasquez and Faraday together, alone. At first, that prospect both terrified and enthralled him. They had gotten much closer since Faraday had woken up from his 'stunt' as everyone seemed to enjoy calling it. Though he couldn't confidently say that he was one hundred percent okay around the alpha, he would rather be with him than apart. Granted, they hadn't taken any major steps in their relationship aside from a few shared kisses when the desire struck them, but Faraday was okay with that.

After all, his past dealings with alphas had been less than savory, so going slow and steady suited him just fine. And it was much clearer now just how different Vasquez was from other alphas. Faraday had always known this, but it was more apparent now because Vasquez's attentions were trained solely on him. That was not how most alphas acted. Most of them saw omegas as throw-away bed partners. Yes, once in a while Faraday would run into an alpha-omega couple who genuinely cared for one another, but in these parts, those couples were few and far between.

No, alphas normally took what they wanted and didn't care how they left it once they were done. That was how Faraday always saw alphas; that was all he had really known before he found himself part of a band of seven misfits. But now, his views were starting to change, at least in regards to the alphas he had come to know and respect and, in Vasquez's case, deeply care for.

Though Vasquez was indeed an alpha, his presence was dimmed, quiet, much like a snake, an obvious threat should someone with cruel intentions approach but hardly noticeable unless one knew where to look. He was strong and aggressive when he needed to be, and when he didn't need to be, he was calm and reserved, watching from the sidelines. And he seemed to genuinely care for Faraday.

Vasquez stayed by his side unless he couldn't help it, like when Sam would send him off to fetch firewood or something like that. He would make sure Faraday was okay, that his wounds weren't bothering him, that he had eaten enough, that he wasn't cold during the night. Things that Faraday was unaccustomed to being on the receiving end of. It had been a long, long time since someone genuinely cared for him and worried about him, and forgot how nice that felt.

And when they were in another town that had omegas who were just itching to get their hands on an alpha like Vasquez, the Mexican didn't even look there way. Just like Faraday, Vasquez never really saw omegas in a good light, not until Faraday anyway. He thought they were all selfish and wanted one thing and one thing only: an alpha's cock. The consequences of having that rarely mattered to the omegas, and Vasquez didn't like being treated like a piece of meat, just like Faraday.

It was almost comical, how they both saw alphas and omegas, what they both thought of them, and yet, here they were. Traveling together, having each other's backs, caring for one another. If someone had told Faraday a year ago that he'd be in this position, he would've laughed his ass off before shooting them, but now…

Now, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **~…~**

"I found an abandon cabin not too far ahead of us," Vasquez told him when he returned to their camp.

It was sometime in the afternoon and Faraday had stayed behind. Where they were camped out currently was almost perfect: there were rocks and trees and bushes to keep them well hidden from other travelers. There was a shallow cave in the rocks not too far from where their fire was burning, which was where they would have slept that evening had Vasquez not rode ahead to find more something else. As perfect as their current location was, it wouldn't due if a wandering stranger passed by.

Not with Faraday's heat on the way.

"You sure it's abandoned?" Faraday asked, wanting to make sure. The last thing either of them wanted was to break and enter into a cabin only to find occupants.

"There's plenty of dust in the place. No horses or livestock around. And it looks ransacked," Vasquez replied. "What more proof do you need?"

Faraday chewed on his bottom lip. He knew he was being a bit paranoid. Past experiences had taught him that being that way would keep him alive just a little bit longer. Even though he had Vasquez with him, if someone were to stumble upon them at the wrong time…

"Hey," Vasquez said softly.

He crouched down in front of Faraday and looked him in the eye. In his dark eyes, the omega could see the same concern that clouded his own eyes, but there was something else there: determination. That look told Faraday that if anyone were to come across them in that cabin, they'd be leaving pretty banged up, assuming, of course, they'd physically be able to do so.

"You trust me, quero?" Vasquez asked him after a long while. Had he been asked that question prior to Rose Creek, Faraday would've said no. However, that was no longer the case, and it hadn't been for a good while now.

"'Course I do," Faraday said, his voice soft but filled with conviction. A hand came up and stroked his cheek for a brief second. It was such a simple touch, but the gesture filled Faraday with a feeling he hadn't thought he'd ever be able to feel for an alpha, and he liked it.

"Then trust me now," Vasquez said.

With that, they put their small fire out and mounted their horses. It didn't take them long to arrive at the cabin, and upon seeing it, Faraday felt a sense of relief. Though it was abandoned, the windows and door were still in good condition. If anyone tried to break in, the noise they'd make would alter the pair of them. And if he were being honest with himself, not having to sleep on the dirt would be a nice change of pace.

"Is there a bed?" Faraday asked.

"One," was Vasquez's reply.

The tied their horses up outside and brought their knapsacks in with them. Vasquez hadn't been joking; the dust that covered the table, the three chairs, and every other surface was thick. Faraday could see Vasquez's footprints from his first walkthrough the place. A few cupboard doors were hanging off their hinges, and some were missing entirely. And the broken remnants of a fourth wooden chair were still on the floor, untouched. Whoever had ransacked the place before had only been looking for food, and maybe a place to sleep for a night. That was Faraday's guess anyway.

"It's cozy. I like it," Faraday said and he sent a grin Vasquez's way. The alpha chuckled as he knelt down in front of the fireplace. A few broken tree branches were already placed there; Vasquez must've gathered them up before returning for him.

"Good, 'cause we'll be here a few days," Vasquez said as he started a fire.

"Well, it may not be my idea of a dream home, but close enough," Faraday said and he sat his knapsack down.

He walked around the large room. A staircase was against the wall across from the door and Faraday ventured to guess that the bed was in the loft up there. This place would work, and it was a vast improvement over a shallow hole in a cluster of rocks.

Taking off his hat, Faraday fanned himself with it. His body was hot from his upcoming heat. Sweat made his clothes cling to his body and he didn't like the feeling. Never had. By the stairs, there was a large, empty tub. Good, he would need a cold bath before and after. There haven't been many times when he's had such a luxury, but whenever he did have it, he took full advantage of it.

"There's a pump out back that works," Vasquez said from behind him. Faraday felt his body jerk just a little bit and he turned to see a shit-eating grin on the alpha's face.

"Y'know, it's not very gentleman-like to sneak up on an omega," Faraday told him.

"I wasn't sneaking, guero. I've been here just as long as you. Not my fault your attentions are elsewhere," Vasquez retorted. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Where're you goin'?" Faraday asked him.

"You want to eat tonight, si?" Vasquez asked him.

"Well, yeah," Faraday said.

"Then I'll be back. Stay low and don't let the fire burn out. There's more wood in that corner," Vasquez pointed to it and then made it way toward the door. "I'll be back soon."

Faraday watched him go, feeling a twinge of sadness creep into his bones. He shook his head and sat down in front of the fire. Though they both hunted whenever they were out in the wild, Vasquez always insisted Faraday stay put when his heat was on the way. To keep him from unwanted eyes, he had told the omega. But that didn't mean that Faraday enjoyed seeing him go off. And yes, Faraday knew that it was his omega hormones making him feel emotional and clingy, but he couldn't entirely stop that.

Just like the butterflies that constantly fluttered in his stomach whenever he thought about Vasquez, Faraday couldn't quell the desire to be with him. Not that they had to be together every second of every day, even though they kind of were. He had just gotten used to constantly having Vasquez in his sights. Of course, this hadn't been the first time Vasquez had gone off hunting without him. Faraday had endured one heat prior to this coming one when he and Vasquez just struck out on their own.

That had been torture. For the first time, Faraday wanted to be with in alpha, wanted to feel an alpha on top of him, inside of him, all around him, but he just...couldn't. As different as Vasquez was, something had held Faraday back from calling the man to him. Being the way he was, Vasquez had stayed close by when Faraday was in heat, but he hadn't helped him through it. And yes, Faraday knew that it had been torturous for both of them.

Faraday was thinking that thinking that this time would be different. This time, he wanted Vasquez with him. He wanted to take that next step. Months had gone by since the others had left them. It had been even longer than that since the battle at Rose Creek. And though Faraday had never told anyone about what had happened during his first heat, he knew that they suspected something bad had happened. Vasquez had never asked, and he probably never would. There were some things that people understood about each other without having to use words, and this was one of those things.

But this was something that Faraday had been thinking about for a good while now. He had never vocalized his thoughts to Vasquez because he hadn't been entirely sure. While he wasn't entirely sure now, he was pretty darn sure. Faraday just hoped that Vasquez was ready.

Like Faraday, Vasquez had never explained why he saw omegas in the light that he did. Whatever had happened to him, it must have been bad. At least, that was how Faraday saw it. And though Vasquez had told Faraday that he was different from other omegas he had known, the Irishman could still see how the alpha felt when other omegas approached him. With their alluring smiles and suggestive body language, they weren't exactly subtle as to what they wanted from Vasquez. The disgust and annoyance that flashed across the man's face whenever he was approached by an omega other than Faraday seemed almost uncharacteristic on him now that they were so much closer. However, Faraday couldn't say he blamed him; he probably looked at most alphas like they were monsters or something like that.

"You'll go blind if you stare into the fire for much longer, guero," came Vasquez's voice from the doorway. Faraday snapped his head towards him, just a little bit startled. Had he really been that deep in thought that he hadn't heard his companion return?

"I was…tryin' to get it to grow," Faraday lied through his teeth. Vasquez laughed at him and set two dead rabbits on the table.

"Sure you were. That's why there was steam comin' out your ears," Vasquez said still laughing.

"Har, har, har. You're a real comedian," Faraday grumbled. He listened quietly as Vasquez skinned the rabbits. Normally he would watch or even help him out, but he was trying to gather his courage.

After quite some time, Faraday cleared his throat.

"So…I was thinkin'," he began.

"That's new for you," Vasquez teased him.

"Yeah, yeah," Faraday said before continuing, "Anyway, I was thinkin' that…I wouldn't mind havin' a…bed partner tonight." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Vasquez stopped what he was doing and looked straight ahead.

"If you were willin' anyway," Faraday quickly added softly. Shit, had he messed this up already? He turned his head and saw that Vasquez was staring at him, a longing in his eyes that Faraday had seen before. It was a longing that he, too, had felt many times.

"I'm willing. The question is: are you, Joshua?" Vasquez asked him. Through the longing in his eyes Faraday could also see fear. Just like Faraday, Vasquez didn't want to mess this up either.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't," Faraday responded. His face serious. A thick tension had descended upon the room. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it held anticipation for the night ahead of him.

"Okay then," Vasquez said, emphasizing his words with a nod. Faraday nodded back and turned back to the fire.

Vasquez finished skinning the two rabbits a few minutes later. Neither of them said much as they cooked them. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts. As nervous and terrified as Faraday felt about what was to come, it didn't feel wrong to him. He was ready for this; he just didn't know how he would react or how it would be. Apart from his first heat, he had never let an alpha get too close to him, and that was when he wasn't nearing his heat.

Night fell upon them almost without notice and before he noticed it, Faraday was struggling to keep his eyes open. It wasn't until a hand was gently shaking his shoulder that he realized he was snoring lightly with his head on Vasquez's shoulder. Blinking blearily, he turned to the alpha, who had a small grin on his face.

"Time for bed," Vasquez said before putting the fire out.

Nodding dumbly, Faraday stood up with Vasquez's help and the pair made their way up the rickety stairs to the loft where the bed was. He hadn't taken his bath, but he didn't care. What would be the point considering his heat would be arriving tomorrow anyway? After removing his boots, Faraday fell backward onto the bed, closed his eyes, and listened as Vasquez sat down beside him and removed his own boots. The bed was definitely better than sleeping on the ground, but it wasn't very big. With a yawn, Faraday turned onto his side, his back facing Vasquez. He felt the alpha lie down beside him, his front pressed lightly against Faraday's back. An arm wrapped around the omega's waist and he tensed up for a second before relaxing.

"This okay?" Vasquez asked him, his breath right beside his ear. It caused Faraday to shiver and his body tingled pleasantly from the sensation. Had Vasquez's voice always sounded so damn good?

"It's better than okay," Faraday told him. From behind him, he felt Vasquez relax and scoot just a little bit closer.

"Get some rest," was the last thing Faraday remembered before sleep took him.

 **~…~**

His body was on fire. His clothes clung to him and weighed him down. His stomach was in knots. Every time he moved, he felt slick seep from his twitching entrance and a jolt of arousal would course down his body. Arms were wrapped around his waist and lips were trembling against his neck. Faraday was panting softly and his hands grasped the bed. He squirmed ever so lightly against Vasquez and he released a soft, shaky moan when he felt a hard cock move gently against him in return.

"Vasquez," Faraday panted out, his chest rising and falling. Shit, it was hot in here. He couldn't recall ever being this hot, not even during his past heats.

"Shh, I'm here, carino," Vasquez whispered in his ear before he nipped it.

That simple nip caused Faraday to buck back against Vasquez. His heart was pounding and he felt as though he would burst into flame any moment. Vasquez's hands gripped his hips and he ground against him, creating a delicious friction that Faraday didn't even know was possible. Lips pressed soft kisses to his neck and ear and one hand traveled up and under Faraday's shirt, caressing the skin hidden beneath.

"You have too many clothes on. We should do something about that, si?" Vasquez said. All Faraday could do was nod.

Suddenly, the alpha pulled away from him, but before disappointment could even begin to sink in, Faraday was yanked up into a sitting position. With skilled fingers, Vasquez unbuttoned his vest and tugged it off before all but ripping Faraday's shirt off. Both articles of clothing were flung carelessly on the floor. Hands cupped his face and brown eyes meet his blue ones. Though there was an abundance of lust and love in those eyes, there was also a seriousness to them as well and it brought Faraday slightly out of his heat-induced haze.

"If you ever need me to stop, tell me," Vasquez told him, his tone holding no argument.

"O-okay," was all Faraday could managed to get out. Vasquez studied him for a moment before he seemed satisfied. And then, Faraday's lips were being crushed in an all-consuming kiss.

Moaning, Faraday closed his eyes and opened his mouth, inviting Vasquez inside. A sinful tongue began to dance with his own and Faraday didn't even care that he was losing the battle for dominance. As far as he was concerned, he had lost that a long time ago with this man.

His hands traveled down Vasquez's torso, his mind noting briefly that his vest had already been removed, and delved underneath the shirt that hid his alpha's body from him. Faraday's fingers glided over the muscle and skin there before he started yanking the shirt up. Their lips parted for a brief moment while the shirt was removed and tossed aside, and then, they were kissing again.

Vasquez pulled Faraday onto his lap and pressed their bodies close. Damn, just having their bare chests pressed together felt like heaven, and with those hands running up and down his back, Faraday was sure to lose it before things got good. They finally broke their kiss when they needed to breathe, and Vasquez dipped his head low and began nipping and sucking on Faraday's neck. Tilting his head to the side, Faraday sighed in bliss at the feel of those lips on his flesh, marking him. One of his hands treaded itself through Vasquez's thick, dark, sweaty hair, pressing him just a bit close.

He heard a low growl and then he was being pressed back against the bed, Vasquez's body covering his own perfectly. The alpha kissed along Faraday's jawline and then across his cheek until he was back to his mouth. This time, their kisses were slower, more meaningful than the hasty, passion driven ones. His hands gripped Vasquez's shoulders, blunt nails digging into his skin. Slowly, Vasquez began to grind their erections together and Faraday found himself arching up against him, his body aflame and tingling with sensations that were new and oh, so addictive.

Hands slinked down Faraday's body and towards the front of his pants. They quickly unbuttoned them and started tugging them down. Soaked with sweat and slick, they were hard to remove, but after a few minutes of wriggling and tugging and pulling, they came off, exposing Faraday to the cool night air. Hissing at first, it didn't take long for him to adjust and relax to the feel of it. He was thankful for the coolness against his hard member and his slick entrance.

Vasquez dropped his soaked pants to the floor and gazed down at Faraday, who was completely nude before him. With his face flushed, his cock hard and twitching, sweat causing his body to glimmer like a jewel, and his body squirming with want and need, the omega was a sight to behold, one the alpha never thought he'd want to see, let alone get to. And yet, there was no place he'd rather be now.

"You just gonna…stare at me like that or are ya gonna…do somethin'?" Faraday managed to get out in between pants, his eyes fixed entirely on Vasquez, as though the alpha were the only thing in the world to him. The grin he received was lecherous to say the very least.

"Oh, carino, I will," Vasquez promised.

Standing up, Vasquez slowly removed his own pants, his eyes never leaving Faraday's as he did so. Only when they were off did Faraday's eyes trail downward. What he saw did not disappoint him. Taking all of Vasquez in, Faraday could only stare in amazement and desire at the proud alpha before him.

Smirking at Faraday's expression, Vasquez strode forward and crawled onto the bed. Looming over Faraday, he pressed him back onto the bed. Their faces were inches apart, their eyes locked in an unbreakable gaze.

"I hope you like what you see," Vasquez said, his lips brushing against Faraday's with every word he spoke.

"More than you know," Faraday breathed out.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Vasquez said. He pressed a kiss to Faraday's lip. "You look breathtaking yourself."

"Don't make fun of me," Faraday mumbled out, embarrassed and a bit ashamed. He was an omega; that was his appeal. And he even supposed that he was attractive, but breathtaking? No alpha had ever called him that. Of course, Vasquez was no alpha.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, carino?" Vasquez asked, his face serious. Faraday shook his head. A small smile broke out on the alpha's face. "Good."

He kissed Faraday again and then began trailing kisses down his neck to his collar bone. Teeth gentle nibbled along their before Vasquez descended to Faraday's left nipple. Flicking his tongue all around it, Vasquez glanced up at Faraday, who was arching up into the body above him, withering, and panting, hands clasping at the bed, and eyes glazed over with lust. Vasquez took the nipple in his mouth and began sucking it. One hand was on Faraday's neck, stroking it, fingers occasionally curling around strands of wet hair, while the other hand caressed his side.

Vasquez pulled away from the nipple and kissed his way over to the other one, granting it just as much attention as the former. The hand that was caressing Faraday's side traveled down and across until it reached the omega's neglected member. Wrapping his fingers around it, he began to stroke it slowly. Faraday gasped and tried to thrust up against Vasquez's body, a feat that proved difficult for him given the other's position.

Faraday moaned and squirmed. His body was being assaulted by some many sensations at once that he could hardly think straight. He was hot, so ungodly hot. His stomach was still in knots and constantly coiling and uncoiling. Slick poured from him, making him even messier than he already was. Sweat coated his entire body. Arousal and adrenaline were pumping through his veins. He wanted Vasquez; he wanted him more than he could put into words; he wanted him more than he had ever wanted an alpha. And yet, he still couldn't help but feel nervous and apprehensive.

All of his jumbled thoughts went out the window when Vasquez's hot mouth engulfed his throbbing cock. Faraday cried out in pleasure and tried to thrust up into it, but strong hands kept his hips pinned down, preventing him from the movement he desired. It was too much; he couldn't handle it anymore. He felt like he was about to burst.

And then a finger gently prodded his entrance and his body froze out of instinct. Faraday's mind stopped cold and his body tensed immediately. Panicked flooded his mind and he began to hyperventilate. It was happening again. He was…

"Joshua. Joshua…" Vasquez said softly. His face appeared before Faraday's eyes and he looked genuinely concerned. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay."

Soft kisses were pressed to his face, which was held by two strong hands. Faraday closed his eyes and swallowed, breathing shallow breaths in and out. Eventually, he began to calm down and relax. The panic that had clouded his mind faded away and Faraday started thinking clearly. He was on the bed in the cabin with Vasquez. He was in heat and he had asked Vasquez to join him. Faraday wanted Vasquez there because he wasn't like other alphas; he was different; he cared for Faraday. Everything was fine.

"Sorry, Eddie, I just…" Faraday trailed off. Vasquez hushed him and pressed their lips together.

"No need to apologize, carino. Do you still want me to continue?" Vasquez asked him.

"Yeah," Faraday said. When Vasquez gave him an unsatisfied look, he reiterated with, "Yeah, I do." That time, he sounded more sure of himself.

"Okay. If you need me to stop for a little while, let me know. Bueno?" Vasquez said, giving him a pointed look. Faraday nodded.

Slowly, Vasquez reinserted his index finger into Faraday's tight entrance. His slick helped ease it in Faraday did his best to focus solely on Vasquez and what he was doing and what he was feeling. He gasped softly in surprise when that finger twisted and curled, sending electrical shocks up and down his body. This was something he had never experienced before. Hell, he didn't even know sex with an alpha could be this way. Faraday always assumed it was about the alpha getting his pleasure and that was it.

When a second finger was added and Vasquez started scissoring him, Faraday damn near lost it. Pleasure mixed with the pain of being stretched for the first time in his life, as far as he knew anyway, and it was like a cool wave was rising above him, cooling his hot body down. With his eyes closed, Faraday could see stars every time Vasquez moved those delicious fingers inside of him. Kisses littered his face and neck and a hand stroked his cock slowly, returning it to full hardness.

All too soon, those fingers were removed and Faraday's eyes snapped open. A pout was forming on his lip and Vasquez kissed it away. Rising up on the bed, Vasquez took Faraday's legs and placed them on his shoulders. With one hand, he lined up his erect cock with Faraday's wet pucker. Before he entered him, Vasquez caught his gaze.

"If it gets too much for you, let me know," he said. Faraday nodded and bit down on his bottom lip. He was anticipating it to be unbearably painful and his nerves were starting to skyrocket again. Having anticipated it this time, Faraday began to take in shallow breaths.

Slowly, Vasquez eased into Faraday's body. With eyes shut tight, Faraday hissed softly at the pain that the intrusion wracked on his body, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It still hurt like hell, but it wasn't like what he felt before, when he woke up after having been taken advantage of. Pushing those dark thoughts from his mind, Faraday thought only of Vasquez, of how good he felt inside of him despite the pain it brought, of how sweet and caring he had been this entire time, of how he seemed to understand without really knowing the details.

His eyes opened when he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. Faraday's eyes locked with Vasquez's and through the fog of pleasure in those dark eyes he saw concern. For him. That very thought made his heart skip a beat, something it did more often than not around the alpha.

"You okay, carino?" Vasquez asked him softly, his voice thick with pleasure.

"I'm good, I'm good," Faraday panted out. He smiled as his body tightened around Vasquez's cock. Having it inside of him made him feel euphoric, especially as the pain began to dwindle to practically nothing.

"Good," Vasquez said.

Slowly, he pulled out of the omega before thrusting back in, just as slow and precise as the first time. He began a slow, steady rhythm, his body being held up over Faraday's by his arms. With every thrust, Faraday was losing himself. Pleasure the likes of which he didn't know he could feel was surging through him, drowning him, and he wanted more, so much more.

His legs quivered on those strong shoulders and his toes curled as Vasquez started thrusting faster and faster. One particular thrust hit something inside of Faraday, and he didn't know what that something was, but it made him see bursts of color in his vision and he arched up, a loud moan being torn from his mouth. Gibberish spilled from his lips and his hands gripped Vasquez's own.

Beneath them, the bed rocked back and forth, creaking and groaning under their weight. Faraday's body felt like it was both on fire while being quenched by the euphoric wave that had started building within him from before. Just when he thought he had felt all there was to feel, Vasquez wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping it. That, along with the alpha hitting whatever it was he was hitting inside of him, sent him over the edge.

Faraday's body tensed and clamped around Vasquez's cock. His back arched off the bed in such a manner that it looked painful even though it wasn't. A cry erupted from his mouth that he had never before heard. His toes curled and his legs shook while a blinding light blocked his vision. He was drowning deeper and deeper as his orgasm struck him with such a force that he was almost breathless when it was over.

Vasquez continued thrusting into him, grunting and growling like an animal. The tip of his cock grew bigger and bigger until his knot had fully released inside Faraday, making the omega his own. His cum filled that delectable body beneath him and he swore he had entered Heaven.

When the initial wave of his climax was over and his cock started twitching and spurting cum in smaller doses, Vasquez collapsed on top of Faraday, who was panting and seemingly star-struck just as much as he was. Every time his cock would ejaculate, his body would tense for a brief moment before relaxing.

They would be bound together for quite some time, but neither one of them minded that. Being literally knotted together was beyond amazing and Faraday felt utterly fantastic. He had had no idea being with an alpha could be so blissful, and he was beyond happy that he had an alpha like Vasquez who took such good care of him.

A tired smile spread across his face when a kiss was placed on his cheek. Faraday's blue eyes met Vasquez's brown ones and the emotions he saw in them made him feel even more at peace.

"That was…" Vasquez began before trailing off.

"Magnificent?" Faraday offered. Vasquez chuckled tiredly before kissing his forehead.

"That'll work," Vasquez agreed.

Aside from their combined pants and happy sighs, the room fell silent. Outside, the sun began to rise, pouring in bright light and radiance, almost as though the world around them was rejoicing with them.

Even though the sun was rising, Faraday and Vasquez fell asleep, their activities having exhausted them for the time being. The day was only just beginning, however, and there would be plenty of time for more coupling later on.

But for now, with both men sated, it was time to rest.

 **~…~**

 **The End**

 **~…~**

A/N: As a quick little side note, since I don't know Vasquez's first name, I went with Eduardo, Eddie for short. He just…looks like an Eddie to me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!


End file.
